


Morning Sunshine

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [7]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Rowaelin has a kid and this is just a fluffy Saturday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: ROWAELIN FIC WHERE THEY'RE BEING ALL FLUFFY WITH THEIR DAUGHTER MODERN AU PLEASEFor the wonderful @princess-galathynius





	Morning Sunshine

“Found you!”

Loud squealing filled their house as Aelin latched on to her little three-year-old daughter. Swinging her around, she laughed along with her.

“Mommy, nooooo!” Jessa cried as her mother cuddled her close and began tickling her.

These were the sounds and sights Rowan came home to. He had just gotten off his night shift and he was exhausted but he took a moment to lean against the doorway and watch the two loves of his life.

Aelin was a shining beacon in the morning light, the sunlight reflecting off her golden hair and her blue eyes lit with joy. She finally took mercy on their little one and she held her close, letting her play with that golden hair. Certainly taking after her mother, Jessa shared the same shade. Her eyes were all his though, green and deep and often seemingly wiser than her years.

Neither had noticed him coming in so he padded up behind his wife silently. He contemplated scaring her for half a second but he threw that thought away. It had been a long night and all he wanted was to bask in their presence. When he reached her, he slipped his arms around Aelin and Jessa both.

He was met with sweet screams of “daddy!” and Aelin leaning back into his embrace.

“Good morning, love. How was work?” Aelin asked as she tilted her head to kiss him on the chin. That wasn’t good enough, so Rowan captured his lips with hers, drinking her in as he did every time.

What finally broke them apart was the wriggling of an impatient girl in their arms. When Rowan pulled back, he was met with a hellion who threw her own arms around his neck and did her best to strangle him.

“And a good morning to you, Jessamine. Have you been good for your mommy this morning?” The little blonde nodded vigorously but he had his doubts. She did take after her mother after all. Giving her a look that conveyed that thought, he turned back to his wife, still pressed to his side. “Work was long. Do we have any plans today?”

As soon as Aelin shook her head no, Rowan shifted their daughter in his arms enough that he could lean down and pick Aelin up, too. The sound she let out was not unlike the one Jessa had made earlier but she didn’t put up a fight.

Rowan carried them both to the master bedroom and threw them onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes before falling in after them. “Then we spend this Saturday in bed, sleeping.”

Laughing, Aelin settled Jessa between them and dragged the covers over all of them. “I think we can accommodate your request a little bit. We sleep in this morning and then I’ll make brunch whenever we wake up and then this afternoon, _you_ my little sweet” - Aelin tapped Jessa’s nose - “will be going out with Auntie Nehemia and Uncle Fenrys for the night!”

It took awhile for her to calm after that announcement, but eventually Jessa fell asleep in their arms. Snuggling closer, Aelin lifted her face to plant kisses over Rowan’s neck and jaw. When she reached his mouth, they lingered. Finally pulling back, Aelin said, “And while she has a fun night with our wonderful friends, I have plans for _you,_ buzzard.”

Smiling, Rowan whispered, “I’m all yours, Fireheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
